


You okay? Todd

by eeleen



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Assistfriend, Badass Farah, Case Fic, Gen, Good, Post S02, Todd - Freeform, guilty Dirk, paralibulitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeleen/pseuds/eeleen
Summary: Todd takes out his pill bottle and swallows two of the pills. It is too much excitement for him, he cannot has the attack now, not when they are still not totally safe."You okay?" Dirk asks in a timid, low voice."I am." Todd looks at his friend, he can see the guilty on his face, "This is not your fault Dirk, all you did is taking a few extra photos. Show me the photos, please?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The scene when Dirk asks Todd is he okay when he swallow the pills, break my heart and reminds me Dirk will always think Todd's sickness is his fault. This is a fic inspired but that. This might turns into a series which each case they encounter, the only thing Dirk worry is Todd's wellbeing, because he is his family now.

This is the first case the agency received, or formally accepted with true payment, not like the other few cases Dirk ran into because of his universe thing. It is a very normal case, a lady thinks her husband is cheating on her and all she asked is a photo so she can get divorced and own half of his fortune.

"This is so boring,Todd." Dirk argued after kinda refuse to take the case right in front of that lady aka their first and only client, who can pay good money for a simple task, and Todd simply pulled him aside to talk before he ruins their first paycheque.

"Dirk, we need money. Beside, this is the job a private detective normally do. Being sneaky, collect the evidence for our clients." Todd explained, "Dirk, it can't be always about fantasy world, time travel or body swapping. Also, isn't this is exactly what you want, calm, normal detective works?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes, Todd. This is what I want. " Dirk nods " Let's do this. An easy, calm job gotta be good for both of us. We really don't need too much excitement now. "

"What?" Todd confused.

"Are you guys alright? I can't handle another complains she has on her husband. It is a lot." Farah walks towards them like she is going to explode. She goes straight to organise her table, which is already super tidy but this is just her way to deal with chaos. 

"We are going to accept the case. Time to work, partners!" Dirk says with a bright smile. "This is going to be a case, which calmly lead us to the thing we need, and everyone gotta be alright in this one. No more death."

**Three days later...**

"What the hell, Dirk? Why are they shooting at us?" Todd yells at Dirk while they both hide behind a big block. There are at least five armed men who fire at them, it is chaos and Todd got no idea, whatsoever why this happens. 

"I don't know Todd! I took the photo like you said, he is definitely cheating on her. But then I saw a group of people over at the other side of building, I kinda took a photo of them too, more like a few photos of them. " Dirk screams in a rapid tone, which indicate how panic he is now. " I don't know how they saw me and why they try to kill us now, but I'm so sorry. I get you into trouble again, Todd."

"LET'S GO!" Suddenly a van stop right next to them. Is Farah. They jump into the van, and Farah drive like a maniac and finally they are out of trouble now.

Todd takes out his pill bottle and swallows two of the pills. It is too much excitement for him, he cannot has the attack now, not when they are still not totally safe. 

"You okay?" Dirk asks in a timid, low voice. 

"I am." Todd looks at his friend, he can see the guilty on his face, "This is not your fault Dirk, all you did is taking a few extra photos. Show me the photos, please?"

Dirk gives Todd the camera, and they both look through the photos. 

"Yes, he is definitely cheating on her. Wow, that is a good angle you got, Dirk. This one can be it. " Todd says while skim through the photos Dirk took. 

"Holy shit, Dirk! I know why they wanted to kill us. We should go to the police now, Farah." Todd says 

"What? Explain please?" Farah says but she already heading to the police station.

" The photo Dirk took when he thought just a group of people, actually is a crime scene." Todd zooms in the photo and shows them to his partners. 

"See? There is a dead body there. At the corner, next to the dumpster. They were ditching body there when Dirk took the photo." Todd says

"Wow, good job, Dirk." Farah says in awe.

"Yeah.. I guess..." Dirk replies in a low tone. 

Todd looks at the holistic detective, he seems so lost and hurt. He really cannot control this universe thing. 

"You okay, Dirk?" Todd asks

"I guess." Dirk stares at him, that guilty look again. 

"Okay. We are here. Let's report some bad guys." Farah says in excitement. 

 


	2. What the hell, Dirk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn it." Todd curses under his breathe. Now he got no idea where Dirk is now. 
> 
> "Farah, Farah, please pick up the phone." Todd is panicking now. Where is his friend? He should follow Dirk, he knew something's up but he didn't follow him. 
> 
> "Hello?" Farah answers
> 
> "OH MY GOSH. Farah. You need to come here now. I lost Dirk!" Todd is yelling at his phone now.
> 
> "What happens?" Farah says "How long have he been gone?"
> 
> "15 minutes. I guess. But he had the look, the look that something's bad happens before he leave the building, without his phone!" Todd is screaming now.
> 
> "Calm down, Todd. He is fine, it is only 15 minutes. Don't panic. He might just go out for some food. Anyway I'll be there soon. Just stay there alright?" Farah ends the call and now Todd is left panicking in the agency

"You need something, Dirk?" Todd turns his head and looks at the holistic detective. He has been staring at the window with that trouble look on his face for 10 minutes now, which is a record time for the active detective to stay still for that long. 

"Did something happens?" Failed to get a response from his friend, Todd walks toward the tall detective, who is still wearing his new colour stripe jacket. 

"Huh?" Dirk response when Todd touches him on his shoulder. "What happens, Todd?" He seems utterly confuse. 

"What's wrong? Is this another universe thing?" Todd is truly concern about his friend's wellbeing now, he only see the detective this lost when something really bad happened or about to happen.

"No, Todd." Dirk smiles or at least try to smiles at Todd, "Everything is fine." He walks to the door. "Is quite late now, I think we should call it a day. I am going to get something to eat. See you tomorrow, Todd."

The detective leaves the agency before Todd can ask more questions. He has a feeling something must have happen, so he take out his phone and try to track his friend's whereabout incase he get kidnapped again. There is an app he secretly download into Dirk's phone after he lost his way back to the agency the other day because he was following some hunches. He can't help but worries since his friend is helpless when it comes to self-preserved. 

"Where are you now, Dirk." The app is locating the phone, it must be less than 10 minutes since the detective leaves, but Todd already worried. "Maybe I should call Farah." 

Finally, a bing from his phone. "What?" Todd stares at the screen in confusion, it says Dirk is here. In the building.

Todd walks up to the detective bedroom, which is at the back of the agency, and find Dirk's phone on his study table.

"Damn it." Todd curses under his breathe. Now he got no idea where Dirk is now. 

"Farah, Farah, please pick up the phone." Todd is panicking now. Where is his friend? He should follow Dirk, he knew something's up but he didn't follow him. 

"Hello?" Farah answers

"OH MY GOSH. Farah. You need to come here now. I lost Dirk!" Todd is yelling at his phone now.

"What happens?" Farah says "How long have he been gone?"

"15 minutes. I guess. But he had the look, the look that something's bad happens before he leave the building, without his phone!" Todd is screaming now.

"Calm down, Todd. He is fine, it is only 15 minutes. Don't panic. He might just go out for some food. Anyway I'll be there soon. Just stay there alright?" Farah ends the call and now Todd is left panicking in the agency. 

He walks toward the window, maybe there is a clue, that's why the detective was staring at it. Nothing, only the street view, not even a good one but at least the rent is cheaper. 

This neighbourhood is not exactly good, there are always some suspicious looking men on the street, like now he can see them gather at the alleyway, not sure what they are doing but it must be not a good thing. Suddenly, his eyes catch a glimpse of the familiar silhouette right next to those guys, is Dirk. He is arguing with them now. Todd pick up that airgun thing and run down the stairs to his detective friend.

"No. This is mine. You cannot ask me for money for something I pick up from street." Dirk argues in a British accent. 

"This is our territory. We own it. If you want it, you need to pay for it, British guy." The man replies with a mock tone. And other guys are now surrounding Dirk and laughing at him. 

"No. As I said, this is mine. Believe me, you don't want to make it angry. It could end.." Dirk looks down to the thing and whispers to the men "Bloody, like very violently, body ripped apart that kind of violent." 

"What?" The man with weird tattoo all over the body pulls out a knife "It will for you. Now give us your money, Brit!"

"Stay away!" Todd yells and points the airgun to the knife guy, "We don't want trouble, just let him go."

"Todd!" Dirk looks at him in surprise, "You came to rescue me again." 

"That's not even a gun, you stupid brat." The man charges toward Todd, Todd fires the airgun and the bad man flies towards his gang. 

"Run, Dirk!" Todd yells and both of them take off and run back to the agency while the other guys lie unconscious on the ground. 

"Do you think they are okay, Todd?" Dirk asks in concern, he really don't want to hurt anyone.

"They are trying to rob you or kill you, Dirk. Screw them!" Todd takes out his pill bottle and swallow the pills and Dirk watch it in a worry looks. 

"You okay, Todd?" Dirk asks in a timid, low voice. 

"What? I am now. You cannot just run off like this. You're gonna get yourself killed!" Todd is very angry now, more like frustrating. 

Suddenly, someone opens the door. Both men gasps. 

"Todd, is everything okay?" Farah asks "You found Dirk?"

"Yeah. It is a long story." Todd answers in defeat, it is too much emotionally roller coaster for him in one day. 

"Why did you do that, Dirk? I told you to stay away from suspicious men and stop ran off to your hunches without telling me." Todd really don't know how to deal with his holistic friend now.

"Sorry, Todd. I have a hunch that something is waiting for me in that alleyway and I am right." He takes out a ball of black fur from his jacket, "Is kitten shark. He found us." 

"Oh no, Dirk. Please be careful with that. He is a shark right?" Farah steps back with a terrifying look. 

"Yes. But he is harmless. He can be our pet. Don't you think that too, Todd?" Dirk pet the kitten, and he purrs. "He saved us before, he is a good soul."

"Okay. Is good to have a weapon with you since you always get yourself into trouble I guess." Todd answers and the kitten walks to his feet and meows in excitement. Todd smiles, "He is pretty adorable too."

"Yes. Now we get a pet." Dirk says and picks the cat up "We should name him." 

"Well, you can do the honours. I am heading home now. Bye guys." Farah says and closes the door behind her.

"What should we name him, Todd?" Dirk asks. 

"I don't know." Todd opens the fridge and tries to find some food for the new member.

"Bubbles. I love that name. He is a shark, he must have love bubbles." Dirk says and the cat meows happily.

"He loves it. Bubbles is it. " Dirk walks up to Todd. "Thanks for saving me once again. You're the best assisfriend."

"Well, someone has to do it, right?" Todd answers "And now we get a pet now."

"Yes, Todd. We are." 


End file.
